KamBook 2: Ice
by Meggie-chan100
Summary: The penguins meet up with Kam again, but can they trust her? Are Kam and Kowalski finally going to be together? Could they all have enough strength and trust to fight off the apocalypse caused by Kam's sister? Rating to be safe. OCs featured.
1. The Raven Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. But I do own 3 of my OC's that are in this story! The only one I can tell yal of now is Kammie. On with the story! **

**BTW: This is the sequel to KamBook 1: The ShePenguin. **

Chapter 1: The Raven Returns

"Ugh!" Skipper shouted as he was slammed onto the wall of the sewers.

"You aren't getting this loot from me today!" The Rat King shouted back at him. He kept a woman's satchel close by his side. The penguins had no idea what was in it, but if they did know one thing it was stolen.

"Get ready for your just deserts rat!" Kowalski replied. The boys lunged at him, but the Rat King whipped out his tail and pushed them to the wall. He laughed at the silly birds for even trying. That is…. Until a certain chill rushed through the room. Everybody could feel it. It was like they were all stuck in a snow storm, turning more alike with icicles by the minute. A rat was pulled into the shadows, and then was flung out unconscious. Then another rat….. and another. Soon, the Rat King's whole team was lying on the floor, moaning in pain. The penguins thought this did seem a tad familiar.

A flask of black zoomed out from the shadows and wacked the Rat King in the face. It stopped a few meters away from the lonely rat, looking at him. It was a penguin in a black cloak. Every part of her was covered by the cloak, all except her beak, feet little stumps of the flipper that poked out from the long sleeve, and her eyes. The eyes were a brilliant bright blue. The were like sapphires. Absolutely beautiful.

"Give me the satchel!" it demanded. Her voice had a certain light touch to it. It sounded female. The penguins picked themselves off the ground to stare at the mysterious being. She seemed so familiar…

"Never!" The Rat King said. She was going to have to take it by force, so she did. She lunged at the rat, knocking him to the ground. Next thing you know, they were tussling on the ground foe some brown, leather satchel. The weirdest thing about the girl in the cloak is that she didn't make the slightest sound while fighting. Even more familiar…..

The girl was kicked up into the air by the Rat King. He was strong, but she knew hat she would win this fight. She landed on her feet, and for the first time, he noticed the penguins. She just stood there, staring at them. She couldn't move. It was like she was paralyzed or something. She forgot the battle she was in, she forgot everything, except one moment in time she…..

The Rat King took advantage of this moment. He jumped up into the air and landed on her. The girl kicked him off her, as if he was a blanket. This girl was strong.

He landed in a heap by the wall. She walked up to him. He was still holding the satchel. He had a rather tight grip of it too. But the girl was through fighting. She was tired. So she stopped in font of him and gazed into his eyes. The rat gazed into hers. He lost all control of his body. Little swirls appeared in his eyes. He started drooling. She hypnotized him. It was like this abnormal power. If you gazed in her eyes too long, she might hypnotize you. The penguins were shocked.

"The satchel." She commanded. The rat handed it to her. Once his hand was out of reach from the satchel, she blinked. It released him out of his short comma. He had no idea what happened, that is, until he saw the satchel in her arms.

"They say that under that cloak is a real beauty, isn't that right, Raven?" He grasped the end of her cloak and pulled it off, to reveal a stunned Kammie.

What was worse is that Kam was revealed right in front of the penguins.

**I really think I did better with details on this story so far than the last one. Please review and tell me if I met that goal. Thank you! **

**DARK CHOCOLATE IS AWSOME! -true randomness **


	2. Spotlights and Satchels

**Ok! I am taking a break from homework and chores. I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU THINK PEOPLES! I COME FROM A FAMILY OF PROCRASTINATERS! SO TAKE THAT! -Yes. I am crazy.**

**IS THAT A UNICORN OUTSIDE! Come here unicorn. Yes, come here. You are a good pony aren't you? Just wait right here and I will get some big, buff, and sort of not nice men to take you away to area 51 so you can be dissected, which means cut into. So just wait right here and….. COME BACK HERE! NOBODY TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD LEAVE! Grr…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM! I DO NOT OWN THE TV SHOW! ARE WE CLEAR? **** No I do not have anger issues, but Kammie does. **

Chapter 2: Spotlights and Satchels 

The penguins gasped. It had been around 6 months since they have seen her. The only person that was happy to the fact it was her was Kowalski, who sort of blushed when he saw her again.

Kammie was not quite amused with the Rat Kings trick. She turned around to give the Rat a painful beating, but he escaped and was no longer in view. She was flaring with anger. She kicked the wall where the runaway thief was. It made a huge crack that ascended all the way to the ceiling. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"So…." Skipper asked, breaking the silence. "Are you going to give that satchel back nicely to its owner?"

"Oh sure. I'm going to give it back right now." Kam answered. She then swung the bag over her shoulder. "Consider it given."

"Boys! Battle positions..." Kam cut him off.

"It's my satchel, dunder-brain. You know that I can have a few possessions of my own."

"Why…..did…..the…..rats…..try…..to…take…it….if….it…was…..yours?" Private asked. Everybody looked at him weirdly.

"Oh, they think they are SOOOO smart stealing from a thief. They will never get what is inside this thing for as long as I live! Oh, and you know, I am, uh, caught up now." Kam replied.

"Yay! It was hard speaking that way you know. Um, can we take a look inside the…"

"NO!" Kam swatted Private's flipper away from the satchel. She was annoyed that he would even try to look into it. "The thing that is in here has been in family for generations! I have devoted my life to keeping it safe!" Kam angrily shouted at him. The wind blew a few feathers over her eye. She didn't care anymore about the whole feather-eye thing. All she apparently cared about was the contents in that satchel.

"We…err…..need to ask you a few questions." Skipper piped up. Rico let out a joyful laugh and he up-chucked a flash light that he shinned on Kammie.

"Ok, that is just wrong." Kam said, relating to Rico's throwing up of supplies. It was the first time she had even noticed that. She thought she had an abnormal power. "Um, please turn off the spotlight. It is making me uncomfterble."

"Rico, turn up the spotlight!" Skipper ordered. Rico did as he was told. Kammie tried to block the shine with her flippers, but nothing really happened.

"There is a reason I work in the shadows."

"Answer the questions and we'll turn it off."

"Fine." Kam mumbled. "$1 for answers. $2 for correct answers. Dumb looks still free!"

"Rico turn it u-"

"OK! THE ANSWERS ARE HALF OFF!"

"Rico turn-"

"ALRIGHT! ANSWERS ARE TRUTHFUL AND FREE! JUST GIVE ME THE QUESTIONS!" Kam screemed. Skipper just nodded his head in agreement. Private and Kowalski jut looked at each other. Both were surprised that it had actually worked.

"Tell me," Skipper began. "What is your REAL name?"

"Cuervo. Spanish for Raven" Kam said.

"Ok….. Uh…..where were you born?"

"As an egg, I was born in Washington D.C. I was raised in Puerto Rico. I also have a summer home in Hawaii, where I escape The Man and sometimes my own team."

"Um, what is in that satchel?" Nothing you will ever find out. Storm."

"What?" Skipper asked. He then felt raindrops splash on his head. "Alright, back to HQ. Kowalski, keep an eye on Raven. We don't want a criminal peeping at our files again."

"Sticks and stones my brake my bones, but words will never hurt me!" Kammie said to him.

"Whatever." Skipper replied. Kowalski moved by Kammie as her escort to the HQ. Even for a criminal, she was beautiful. 

"Hey, Sparky!" Kam greeted Kowalski. He blushed intensely.

"He- Wait, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Kammie opened her mouth to answer him, but Skipper popped in instead. "Come on you two! We don't need any slackers. They walked together in silence to the HQ.


	3. The Satchel Secret

**YAY! I just had fruit punch, milk chocolate, candy cane, and Rice Crispi's! IF YOU THINK I AM HYPER RIGHT NOW, YOU SHOULD SEE ME IN 1-2 HOURS! I LIKE PURPLE DUCK MEATBALL LOLLY PIZZA CORNDOGS! YAY RANDOM WORDS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POM! LITERALLY AND METAPHORICLLY! **

**YAY! ROLLER BLADING RINOSOURIS DING-DONG POODLE SUNDAYS! **

Chapter 3: The Satchel Secret

They were at the HQ. Kam still could not believe that the penguins didn't trust her anymore. I mean, she did help them escape Dr. B's lair, right? You know, right after she trapped them there…..Oops.

The penguins shinned the flashlight in her eyes again. At this point, she was just really PO.

"Ok, seriously turn off the flashlight. If you want my money, take it. If you want my secret files, take them. If you want to kill me, then do it already!" Kam told them. All she wanted to do was get out of there.

"We'll take option 2, please!" Private ordered.

"Ok, just let me get up and I will get it for-"

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA!" Skipper shouted. "You aren't going anywhere. We'll get the files."

"Alright, they are in the inside pocket of the satchel, just please don't touch what is inside…." Skipper did as he was instructed. He walked to the satchel, which was placed in the corner of the room and surrounded by crime scene tape. He opened it up and viewed….

"Where did you steal THIS?" He asked. He picked up what remained inside: a HUGE diamond. It was almost too heavy for him to pick up. The boys gasped at the sight of it.

"Um….How many carats is THAT?" Kowalski asked.

"Exactly 723.4 to be precise" Kammie answered. "Now could you please put that down? If it ever fell into the wrong hands, it could be quite dangerous."

"But that passes up the Golden Jubilee Diamond by 177.73 carats as the world's largest diamond! How much does that thing cost?"

"I don't know. I would guess somewhere between $6 million-$15 million. Why?" Kammie asked. She had no idea why they were suddenly interested in jewels.

"Well, if you had that, then why do you steal stuff from people?" Private asked.

"It isn't my fault my parents gave me to a band of thieves when I was young! Please put it down! If it got into the wrong hands, I would practically die! Not to mention the whole world!"

"Does your team even know you have this?"

"No. Nor will they ever. I have only shown one person in my life the diamond that is not a relative. Now, PUT IT BACK!"

"Alright!" Skipper cried. He put the diamond back in the satchel and pulled out the secret files from the inside pocket. He didn't know what could be so dangerous about a diamond. He latched the satchel carefully making sure not to harm the delicate gem.

"I still don't know how those rats found out about my diamond, but when I do, I know that I am going to smash some heads."


	4. Secret Information

**I sorry it has been a while since I updated. I think that this is the longest chapter I will ever write. It took me a whole week to finish this. O.O **

**Random funny thingy-ma-bobs! :P**

**1. Fight for your honor! –bleh **

**2. If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence you've even tried. **

**3. You cry, I cry. You laugh, I laugh. You fall off a cliff, I laugh even harder. **

**4. Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. (Yes. This is included on the list. It is funny how much people get aggravated having to write this on every chapter.)**

Chapter 4: Secret Information

Well, at least Skipper tried to pick up the files. It was hard to believe, BUT THEY WERE ACTUALLY HEVIER THAN THE DIAMOND! He was pulled down by the wondrous force of gravity trying to pick it up.

"How- do- you- carry- these- things!" he shouted, trying to pick up the scattered files.

"Like this!" she said. Kam walked over to Skipper and picked up the files. She carried them all in one tri. Talk about strong.

"Hey! Give those back to me! We are NOT letting you escape with the files."

"Well, if I remember correctly, you can't read."

"So?"

"So….. These aren't pictures. They're words." She replied, opening the files so the boys could get a better look at them. "I will read them to you."

"You might lie….."

"I swear to tell you the truth. I trust in you. Unlike some people…." She pulled out a picture of herself and laid it out on the table. "I may as well start with me."

"Self-centered much?" Skipper piped in. The photo looked exactly like her, with the feather over the eye part. She still didn't notice that her feather was over her eye. She had been wearing them like that the whole time. Kammie just ignored the comment made of her.

"Spanish name: Cuervo

Name meaning: Raven

Real name: Unknown

Nickname: Raven

Born: In Washington D.C.

Place on the team: Leader and former scientist. Also known as the best thief in the group.

Favorite past time: Tinkering with objects, reading books, poetry and quotes. Also big fan of dark chocolate

Strong points: Stealing, fighting, science, and not being seen.

Weak points: Glossophobia, fear of public speaking and spotlights. High anger points"

This made sense to the boys. She never did like spotlights, or what they could tell from now. It was just the way she panicked in one. It started to add up, but it didn't make sense of how her real name was unknown. They decided to ignore it, well "they" meaning all but Skipper. He was about to ask about it until the rest of the team shot him a look. Kowalski just had to take note of the dark chocolate thing. Kam then pulled out another picture. This was of a smaller penguin. She was short and wore a pink bow.

"Name: Jazmin.

Meaning of name: Jasmine.

Nickname: Jinx

Born: In Puerto Rico

Place on team: A young cadet. Very good at trickery and gambling.

Favorite past time: Playing cards. Sometimes music.

Strong points: Tricking and gambling. Also has very hard punch.

Weak points: Youngest on the team and newest. Too over confident. Aerophobia, fear of flying."

"She is a hard hitter? She likes to gamble and trick? But she is so innocent looking…." Private chirped.

"That is one of the ways she tricks people. If you meet her someday and she asks to play cards with you, REFUSE THE OFFER! I almost lost everything I had to her that way. On, it is also hard to get her angry, but if you do…. WATCH OUT!" Kam said. She replaced Jinx's picture with a taller penguin. The penguin's beak was pierced. The penguin also had a ball cap worn backwards on her head.

"Name: Carlotta

Meaning of name: Free Man

Nickname: Rex

Born: In Puerto Rico

Place on team: Private. Explosives and weapons expert. Helps with getaways.

Favorite past time: Snow boarding, surf boarding, and skate boarding, depending on the climate.

Strong Points: Explosives and weapons. Variety of vehicles that she can drive.

Weak points: Not very good fighter. Too over confident. Iatrophobia, fear of doctors. EXTREAMLY DANGEROUS if driven mad."

"How did she get the nickname 'Rex'?" Kowalski asked.

"Actually, nobody knows. We all think she made it up and it stuck. She does do slang a lot and sometimes, will cuss. She is a very independent tomboy if you ask me." Kammie finished and pulled up another picture. This penguin was about as tall as Kowalski, even a little bit taller than Kammie. She had, not blue eyes like most penguins do, but _purple _eyes. It was very akward.

"Name: Sierra

Name meaning: Mountain range

Nickname: Ace

Born: In Puerto Rico

Place on team: Private, 1st class. Very good at getting information. Can do various accents and goes undercover a lot. Can be a good stalker if needed.

Favorite past time: Studying and doing extra credit.

Strong points: Various accents. Get a lot of info from various sources. Always gets A's in class, hence her nickname. Good fighter.

Weak points: WAY too over confident. Goes crazy if given sugar. Atychiphobia, fear of failing."

"Well, if THAT doesn't sound like someone we all know." Skipper stated. Everyone looked towards Kowalski.

"WHAT?" he said.

"Actually," Kammie pointed out, trying to save him. "She might be an even BIGGER freak than Kowalski about grades. She will do _anything_ to get extra credit. Whether it is writing a complicated report, cleaning the whole HQ, or going on some dangerous mission alone. She is not good with science, or at least not THAT good. She is learning slowly, you know, by blowing up our HQ at least once every week. We keep telling her to back down, but she won't. Ace is just a huge stubborn, sugar addicted, kiss up. Oh, yeah. NEVER stare at her eyes. That makes her mad." She pulled up a picture of a penguin about as tall as Kammie, but a little bit shorter. She wore a beautiful, pink tropical flower.

"Name: Eldora

Name Meaning: Gift of Sun

Nickname: Drako. It was originally dragon, based on the meaning of her name, but it somehow got changed.

Born: Mexico City

Place on team: Private. Studies locations and gives options. Sometimes kidnaps. Erasing all evidence left behind, if there is some.

Favorite past time: Playing the Spanish guitar, and practicing Spanish customs and cultures.

Strong points: Good fighter. Knows how to get rid of stuff quick. Can be very secretive.

Weak points: Strictly speaks ONLY Spanish. Very superstitious. OCD, fear of bad luck. Can be very secretive."

She finished that one quick. Kam didn't have that much to say about Drako. She pulled out a picture of a penguin covered with scars. Not one, not two, but around 15 scars on her body. Her feathers were sort of tinted red with blood.

"Name: Generosa

Name Meaning: Noble

Nickname: Phoenix

Born: Puerto Rico

Place on team: Lieutenant. Main Fighter.

Favorite past time: Sparing with me. Creating new fighting moves.

Strong Points: The BEST fighter we have. She could take down me in a few seconds. Has a ton of battle scars and has broken every bone in her body AT LEAST once.

Weak Points: Not that many. Only one is Galeophobia, fear of sharks after she was in a shark attack at a young age."

"She can take down YOU?" Skipper asked.

"Oh, sure. I learned most of my technique from her. I learned the absolute silent part myself. She is my best friend. She is also the only one besides you and relatives that know about the diamond." She replaced her best friend by a picture of an ugly old penguin. Her feathers were tinted gray and she had started experiencing wrinkles.

"Name: Anita

Name Meaning: Grace. This is a very ironic name meaning, I'm just pointing that out.

Nickname: El Diablo, Spanish for 'The Devil'

Born: Puerto Rico

Place on Team: Old Leader. Got shipped to Hoboken Zoo.

Favorite past time: Torturing team and other people. Bossing people around. Driving people crazy and violent.

Strong points: None that I can think of, except getting shipped off to Hoboken.

Weak Points: About everything. Self-concerned. Too over confident. , the fear of long words."

"She doesn't sound that nice." Private said.

"She isn't especially because; oh I shouldn't even get started. Let me just put it to this. I was always her least favorite." Kam replied. She put on the board the final photo. It was a picture of one of the most beautiful penguins ever seen, if not THE most beautiful. She was the exact same height as Kammie. Her feathers glowed. Her beak shined. Her eye shadow and mascara perfectly applied. (This is the only penguin wearing makeup) Her eyes were so hypnotizing….

"Who is THAT?" Kowalski shouted, clearly impressed with the photo. Skipper let out a huge wolf howl. Private whistled. Rico growled flirtingly.

I don't know, but she is rather lovely." Private exclaimed.

"Rather lovely? SHE'S GORGIOUS!" Skipper yelled back. Rico nodded his head in agreement. Kammie could not believe that the boys were drooling over this girl.

"EXCUSE ME! BACK TO REALITY! She yelled. She slapped all of them rather hard, Skipper style. "THAT GIRL is my, and probably the whole worlds number 1 worst fear. My SISTER!"

"Your WHAT?" Skipper questioned. He was rather shocked that some one as pretty as THAT could be a sister to somebody like THAT.

"Spanish name: Belia

Spanish name meaning: Beautiful

Real name: Unknown. Likes to go by Janice.

Nickname: Apocalypse

Born: Washington D.C.

Place on team: Lieutenant. Handles any necessary killing and torturing.

Favorite Past time: Dating Manipulating Boys to do whatever she wants them to. Practicing the_ art_ of makeup.

Strong points: Good fighter. She and I are evenly ranked. Killing and torturing

Weak Points: Self-concerned. Too over confident. Learned everything she knows from El Diablo. Becomes leader whenever I am away, or _permanently_ gone. Would _kill_ to become leader. Kenophobia, fear of nothing."

"I'm sure she can't be that bad." Private said.

"Oh she is. But I shouldn't get started on _that _right now." Kam pulled out a map. "Our HQ is built underground. It is located Southeast of the island, around the cities of Maunabo and Yabucoa. We have walls made of…" She was cut off by Private.

"Can we go to bed now Skippa. It is almost midnight."

"Um, Private's got a point. I think we should call it a day." Skipper answered. He yawned sleepily.

"Okay." Kammie said. She put the master files carefully pack inside the inside pocket of the satchel. She through the satchel over her shoulder and headed for the exit.

"And where do you think you're going?" Skipper asked.

"To my camp in the ally." Kam pointed out as if it were obvious.

"You are currently under house arrest. You will sleep inside Kowalski's lab." He said. He thought a little bit about the idea. "Kowalski will watch you in case you try to escape or contact anyone.

Kammie and Kowalski didn't know what was more surprising, that Kam was under full house arrest, or the fact that she and Kowalski had to spend the whole night together. In one room. Alone. They both walked in silence towards the lab.

**WOW! That was a long chapter. EEK! I am making it longer as I type this. I just wanted to introduce Kammie more. Also, I just wanted to tell you phobias, Kam can name them all.**


	5. Breaking Boundaries

**Hello! I am almost done on my math homework! I just have a lot of problems left to go!**

**Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar I do not own. –Yoda teehee! **

Chapter 5: Breaking Boundaries 

They sat in silence for quite a while. Kowalski sat in a wooden chair by the northern side of his lab. He kept looking at her. She was looking at him as well. Kammie was getting bored. She sat on the floor by the southern side of the room. They kept their distance. They had to draw a boundary between them for Kowalski to do his job right. He kept wanting to break though. He wanted to talk to her and get to know her even better than he maybe even knew himself. He tried to shake these thoughts away. One time he had to shake his head furiously. Kam just shot him a weird expression.

He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to explode into a million pieces if he kept going on in silence. Kowalski yawned. He had to stay awake to do this job correctly.

"I'm going to get some fish coffee and be right back. Do not move." Kowalski said. He tried to make himself sound like he was in charge by deepening his voice. She just giggled.

"No promises." She managed to spit out. "Can you please make me one?"

"Um, sure." He answered. He blushed because of her giggling. As he escaped into the kitchen, she took out her notebook. She began writing furiously. She ripped of the page and sneaked silently out of the lab. She had to be careful not to make any noise so Kowalski wouldn't turn around and catch her.

She opened the port hole. Unluckily, it squeaked. She turned around to see if Kowalski had caught her. He was too busy making coffee to notice the squeak. She put the note through the porthole than closed it more carefully than she had done before. It was a windy day, so the note had caught air. She ran back, silently, to the lab. Just in time too. Right after she had gotten into her super bored position, Kowalski walked through the lab door with the coffee, unaware of what just happened.

"Um, here is your, uh, fish coffee." He said. He was nervous about confronting her for some reason. He walked up to her, but tripped over her satchel. A wave of fish coffee soaked her body.

"I am SO sorry. I knew something would happen if I talked to you, not to say that you're not nice to talk to, but I mean…." Kowalski stuttered

Kammie broke him off. "Is the diamond ok?" She asked. She seemed so unaware that her feathers were damp with coffee. All she could thing about was that diamond. She lifted it out of the satchel, the diamond still in one piece. "Oh thank goodness, Um…." She looked down at herself. Her feathers were tinted brown and soaking wet. "Can I have a towel?" Kowalski rushed out of the room and came back with a soft, white towel. He placed it on her shoulders. She immediately started to dry off.

"I got the mess on the floor." Kowalski called. He knelt to the ground with a different towel and started to clean.

"Well, if the coffee was to keep us awake, it sure did that to me." Kammie stated. "Cause I just went on a trip on the brown coffee rapids." Kowalski smiled. It was a pretty lame joke, but that is what made it all the more funny.

Kammie finished drying her feathers off and sat down next to a tired Kowalski, who had already finished his chore.

"So…..Sparky….." she began. Kam truthfully couldn't think about anything to talk about.

"What is up with that name?" Kowalski asked.

"Oh remember that huge shock you took on our first adventure?"

"Oh yeah, THAT." Kowalski said. His face turned a deep red. If that moment in time wasn't embarrassing enough, now he was nicknamed about it as well. He finally knew what it was like to go to a human high school.

Kammie saw the deep red panic across his face. She had to say something. "Oh, it's ok. It was actually rather cute." She heard herself blurt out. That was not what she meant to say. Now she was blushing as well. They both stared at each other. Kowalski noticed the feathers hanging over her eye. (Yep, they are still there)

"Oh, here. You have something over your eye." He leaned closer to her and brushed the feathers away. He kept looking at her. Her eyes swept across his body. He was handsome, she had to admit. Kowalski started to move into her. Kammie moved into him. There beaks were centimeters away when the clock chimed. It was the first time that they had both noticed the time. They looked away from each other.

"200 hours already? I have got to get to bed." Kam said. She walked away to the opposite side of the room and drifted off to sleep. Kowalski wasn't that tired. He just had a huge electrical rush he hadn't had since Dorris and his first date, you know, before she turned him down. He went in the main room to pick up some pillows. Except there was a problem. They only had one pillow. He didn't care. He picked up the pillow and walked back to his lab. Kowalski picked up Kam's head carefully to make sure she didn't wake up. He walked to the other side of the room and fell asleep himself. He wasn't as not tired as he thought.

Kam opened her eyes a few minutes later. She saw Kowalski sleeping in the other side of the room. She felt something different. Was she on _a pillow_? She looked at Kowalski again. She then silently wished that she could be the boy's prisoner forever.


	6. Searching for a Bird

**Thank You Reviewers! I am tired. Where is dad with me Whataburger? DADDY! I want to 'om nom nom already! DADDY!**

**I saw the play of West Side Story peoplez! Yes! That did mean dat I saw peoplez get killed! I like the songz! Especially America! Ooh, And I feel pretty. And the Jet song! The dancing was best in Somewhere! I like the Sharks. They are more civilized. Please post who if you are for the Jets or the Sharks. I WANT TO KNOW PEOPLEZ! **

**I like chocolate.**

**Disclaimer: I NEVAH DID OWN, NOR I WILL EVAH OWN PENGINZ OF MADAGASCAR BABY! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1**

**Sorry, random freak out moment. **

Chapter 6: Searching for a Bird

"Raven!" She yelled. A penguin was running through the streets in a huge rush. The penguin was a female with A LOT of battle scars. Her feathers were tinted red with dry blood. Some of the blood was actually still wet. She had just finished a fight.

"Raven!" The girl called. She searched high and low through New Jersey, with no sign of The Raven. She was now serching the streets of New York. She was coming upon Central Park.

"RAVEN!" She called in her Spanish accent. She was not going to loose hope. She couldn't. Could she? The sun started peeking up over the buildings and trees. Whenever it got to sun-up, then there would be no way possible to find her friend, especially with the extremely populated area of New York. She tried to stay in the shadows, but the sun was coming up fast, TOO fast.

"CUREVO!" She called. The sunlight had hit her feathers. It was too late for staying cloaked in the night. She decided that she would take the mission alone. But her friend was in danger! How could she do that?

The overly confused penguin sat down on a nearby park bench and almost cried, if penguins could cry. It was the end of the world as we know it. Oh, it's the end of the word as she knew it…..

Something caught her eye. It was a note. It was stuck in this bush nearby. It was flappi8ng in the gentle breeze, trying to get free, but it wasn't that part that caught her eye. It was the thing on the note that did it. In huge, bold letters, it said: SOS

She got it out of the bushes and flipped the note over to reveal more words. The penguin read carefully:

_Help Me! _

_I am being held captive at The Central Park Zoo._

_The penguin habitat. _

_HELP ME! –The Raven_

"It said Raven. She was alive. They had not got her yet." The girl said out loud. She stood up mightily on the bench and shouted to the world.

"I WILL GET YOU! I AM NOT AFRAID! I WILL RELEASE HER FROM CENTRAL PARK AND FIGHT YA, YOU COWARD! I WIL FIGHT YA, DESTROY YA, AND KILL YA! YOU UNDERSTAND ME! She shouted. She was going to find her friend and do whatever it takes to set her free.

And I mean _whatever_.

She ran off to the zoo, not leaving a single drop of her strength behind.

**Okay, guess who this girl is. If you answer correctly, I will give you….wait for it….Kammie's second fear, that is revealed, or at least I will try to reveal, in the next KamBook. **

**OOOOOHHHHH! Whataburger is here! THANK YOU LORD FOR SENDING ROOT BEER TO QUENCH MY THIRST IN MY STOMACH'S TIME OF NEED! **


	7. Meeting Peoples

**Go Privateismine! You got the answer correct! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar **

**I am too tired to say any funny stuff. My dad got me up early to…HEY! YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY LIFE! **

**Disclaimer: I got the idea from that last line from Privateismine. **

**PS. I have needed to write that when I meant that she was unstoppable in the last story, I meant that she was unstoppable once she gets angry. Kammie has anger issues. Yes, she is currently working on them. **

**Kammie: HEY! NOBODY NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT ME! *pounces on top of me***

**Me: I can shut you up once and I can do it again! **

**Kammie: Backing off!**

**Here you go AnnaConda! Here is your lemur scene!**

Chapter 7: Meeting Peoples

"Kammie…." Kowalski softly whispered trying to awake sleeping beauty.

"Kammie…." He whispered, moving even closer to her ear hole.

"KAMMIE!" He whisper-shouted, right into her ear. She started poking him with her flipper.

"Where's the snooze button?" She mumbled. Her eyes were still locked closed, so she never knew that she had accidently pocked Kowalski in the eye.

"OW!" he shouted.

"Sorry." She opened her eyes to an unbelievable sight. She was nested in Kowalski's feathers. They slept together. She sat up to find the piilow on the other side of the room. She had sleep walked. To Kowalski. In the night. And _cuddled_ with him.

Her face had turned tomato red. Kowalski couldn't help but giggle. This was _so_ unlike her. She was known to talk in her seep, but never _sleep walk._ I mean, she had never loved but one man in her life. Why would she have done that?

Kowalski couldn't explain it either. He felt like cupid had covered him with weights all night. Not that he didn't like it, GOSH NO! He was afraid that Skipper might have caught him and Kammie together. What would he say? Skipper would call him a traitor. He would be excluded from the team. As soon as Kam had got off of him, he walked towards the door to see if Skipper was awake yet. Skipper was awake… heading right towards the door too. Kowalski gave Kam a look to warn her about Skipper. She knew what he meant instantly. She ran to the other side of the room and through the pillow onto Kowalski's watching chair. If skipper knew what had gone about last night, they were dead meat.

"Good morning Kowalski…..and Raven." Skipper called, opening the door to see a startled Kowalski. Kam could not believe what she had just heard. _And Raven? _She could just hear the hatred in his voice.

"Uh, good morning Skipper." He moved out of the way of the door so Skipper could come in. _Was_ _it just him, or did Kowalski looked frightened?_ Ah, he shouldn't blame him, I mean; he would be scared if he had to spend the night looking after a blood-thirsty international criminal.

"I see a job well done Kowalski!" He looked over at Kam and sneered. She returned the offer right back.

"Oh, help me! Help me! I am being in a laboratory by a science nerd and table top! Oh, help me!" She said blandly. Kam rolled her eyes and crossed her flippers. They weren't gonna get to her.

"Imagine how much somebody would pay to get The Raven. The girl nobody on the planet had ever imprisoned…..until now." Skipper shot back.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Kammie screeched. She shot strait for him. She was going to pound him into tomorrow. Then, she felt something grasp her flippers. It was Kowalski. She instantly cooled down at his touch. He felt so warm. She looked at Skipper. He had a little smug printed across his beak.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." She stated.

"Kowalski, go with her to make sure she doesn't run." Skipper called. Kowalski did as he was told and jumped through the port hole after Kammie. They landed right in the face of Marlene.

"Hey guys! Can I borrow some sugar….." She started. Her face lightened up in the sight of Kammie. "How's it going? I heard that they sent you to Florida once the storm cleared. I wasn't expecting you to return back!" Marlene's happy voice rang. Wow, someone that actually WAS a morning person.

"Sorry Marlene,:" Kowalski started. "Kam is under house arrest. I am not sure if we can have visitors…."

"HOUSE ARREST? SKIPPER!" Marlene called into the HQ. The rest of the penguins hopped up through the door, led by Skipper.

"What's with the yelling Marlene?" Skipper asked. Marlene walked to him and tapped her foot on the island angrily.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST IMPRISON PEOPLE THAT HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG, HUH? I KNOW ABOUT YOUR TOP SECRET COMMANDO THING, BUT THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR! KAMMIE IS NOT A SPY. YOU NEED TO TAKE OFF YOUR PARINOIA CAPS AND SEE REALTIY HEAR, MAN!" She shouted to him. Skipper did look a bit frightened. Whenever she wanted too, Marlene could be scary.

"Go Marlene! Wahoo! Tell it to the man!" Kam shouted encouragingly.

"I WILL DO MORE THAN TELL IT!" Marlene assured. She took a step closer to Skipper, who backed off.

"Marlene, I don't think you understand what this is all about! There are classified reasons-"

"What is with all the shoutiness going on here? My kingliness needs its beauty sleep." A pesky voice interrupted.

"Ringtail." Skipper muttered under his breath. Julien and the other lemurs had gotten everybody's attention, but only one lady had his. He walked over to Kammie.

"Are your legs tired? Cause you've been running through my mind all day long." The lemur said, trying to get Kam's attention. She turned the other direction and pretended like she didn't hear anything.

"Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I scraped my knee falling over you." He continued. She walked towards the fish bowl.

"Girl, you better have a license, because you're driving me crazy!" Julien said, following her as she jumped inside the HQ. Everybody was staring at the previous scene. Kowalski was sort of getting nervous of what Kammie might do.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes, because I can't take them off of you." Kammie shot him a serious glance.

"Go away." She said. Julien just ignored this.

"I hope you know CPR, because you're taking my breath away!" It seemed to be the total opposite. She was breathing heavily, trying not to let her anger get out of control.

"Is there an airport nearby, or is that my heart taking off."

"If I know anything for sure, it is the fact that YOU better be taking off." Kammie said. She was getting annoyed. REALLY annoyed.

"Can I get a picture of you to show all my friends that angels really do exist? He continued. That was the last straw. Kam looked at him.

"I have a line for you too."

"Oh?"

"You hit on me…..and I….hit on you." She punched him in the face and made him go sailing out of the porthole and landed on the island, getting a mouth full of concrete. She jumped out of the HQ.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"No…"

"Awww, I actually did a good thing for the world." The penguins giggled. Knowing her, these were actually good lines.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Maurice." Maurice said. He sort of sounded like he actually enjoyed witching the previous scene.

"DE FEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Mort yelled and latched on to the injured kings feet.

"Well, if THAT isn't going to be annoying." Kam said referring to Mort.

"You have no idea." Kowalski whispered to her.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Asked Burt the elephant.

"Ay! Who's the Shelia?" Joey asked.

"Dude, what happening here?" Pinkie the flamingo asked.

"I was trying to get some rest!" Said an angry Roy the rhino.

"Yo Bing! Who's the penguin?" Asked Bada.

"I don't know. What's with the lemur?" Bing replied. More and more animals crowded around the penguin habitat. With all the yelling and pain that floated there, who could blame them?"

Kammie's eyes grew wide. "I…..I...I "She tried to spit out. Her Glossophobia was kicking in. "I...I….I" She tried again. She silently hoped somebody would save her.

"Move out of the way! BEAT IT PUNKS!" A Spanish accent yelled over the crowd, trying to get to see what was going on. Kammie turned around to see a penguin covered in scars pushing her way through. Kam could not believe what she saw. She let out a scream of relief and shock.

"PHEONIX?"


	8. Phoenix

**I am back! This will probably be my last chapter until next week. **

**Disclaimer: Megeriffic does not own Madagascar to the Penguins**

Chapter 8: Phoenix

Phoenix walked up towards the penguins, and looked at them like they were juvenile delinquents. Then the punches flew.

She aimed for the closest penguin there, Skipper. She punched him in the stomach and he fell down to the ground. The impact between him and the concrete ground was harsh. Kammie stared at Phoenix wide eyed. She was amazed and completely confused about what she was doing. Except that Phenox took that stare as a please-help-me-save-my-buns stare. She started fighting even more serious then before. She threw several punches at Skipper, flung Private at Kowalski when they tried to attack her, and went single handedly against Rico and his bulldozer, which she won.

Kam was trying to process all of this down. _Why would she be doing this? I haven't even explained that I was a prisoner yet. How could she have known? Was she stalking me? No, she's my best friend, why would she do that? Besides, Ace is the stalker. Then how could she have known? Could we have bonded with such a powerful link that she can look into my dreams and have a brain that senses my every moment and sends an alert to the body whenever I am in trouble? No, that isn't scientifically possible, or is it?_

She focused back on the fight before she had a huge debate with herself about the scientific laws and order of nature that would have soon caused her a headache. A lot of blood had been shed. All the animals were watching. If Kammie didn't notice it before, she sure did know now that she was even beating up the lemurs. She through the lemurs in a stack of bloody, unconscious penguins. Kam prayed that they weren't dead.

Phoenix seemed to be destroying all the animals in the habitat except her. She could picture it now, all the animals that were in the habitat and watching outside the habitat, lying on the ground… dead. Their bodies were lit on fire, with a rather satisfied Generosa. A penguin that had though that she was doing good for the world.

Wait, scratch that. Kammie had to act fast, because her best friend was heading towards Marlene. Sweet and innocent Marlene. One that had almost saved her from being prisoner before that annoying ringtail lemur showed up. That is when she remembered. _THE NOTE! _

Phoenix through the first punch at Marlene, who stood there, paralyzed with fear. Something saved Marlene. That _something_ was Kammie. She blocked Phoenix's fist and twisted it, which called a ton of agonizing pain for Generosa. She pushed her best friend down on her knees and grabbed her other flipper, in which Kam placed behind Phoenix's back. Her best friend was trapped, prisoner style.

"Cool down Phoenix. Cool. I am not in any danger. There is no reason for you to fight for me, nor hurt the penguins. Not the lemurs either….well….not most of them. You especially shouldn't be hurting Marlene. There is no reason to save me. I am safe. Even if I wasn't, I can still save myself." Kammie said as she pacified her best friend.

"They work for the rats!" Phoenix tried to explain. Huffs of her exhausted breath hovered in the air. The bird of power was on fire,

"What?" Kammie asked. She was terribly confused. "I found them fighting against the rats. What do the rats have to do with this anyway?"

"It's your sister…."

"What did she do this time? Is she being a pain of a leader while I was away? Or did she trick the President of the United States into giving her the key to the treasury again?"

"She… is not leading us back home…"

"What do you mean?" Kam was even more confused now. About, if not more, confused as she had been that morning with Kowalski. "She jumps at every chance to be leader."

"A plot to rule the world…" Kammie was did not believe what she was hearing. Her sister trying to take over the world? She knew her sister was evil, but she didn't think she was the devil.

"This is unbelievable. Did she knock you on the head or something?"

"NO! It is just that…"

"Just that WHAT? You know WHAT, help me bandage the boys and then you can tell me the story."

"Fine." Phoenix agreed. She did as she was told, and soon enough, she was ready to tell them a eye-bulging story.


	9. The Unbelievable Story

**Ok, I got grounded from fanfiction for a **_**long**_** time. But, I am back. Ugh. I have a lot of stories to catch up on. Well, anyways, sorry for the wait. I just hoped that none of you thought I quit or anything. **

**Kammie: Yeah, they did.**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU STUPID… **

**Kammie: O.O**

**Me: Back to the story…**

Chapter 9: The Unbelievable Story

The penguins, lemurs, and Marlene were all stitched up with bandages and medicine. They almost died of blood loss though. Luckily, Kammie was actually a very good healer.

"I'm SOOOO sorry!" Phoenix called out again. She really did feel sorry. She just burst out of no where and ripped them to pieces.

"And why in the world did you think we were going to hurt Kammie?" Skipper asked again.

"I TOLD YOU! I SAW A NOTE FROM THE RAVEN!" Phoenix replied. She had a little bit of anger issues herself.

"And I'm telling you that Kowalski kept a perfectly good eye on Raven to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Skipper said back. He was about to the point of where he was going to break his stitches.

"And I'm telling you both that Kammie is not even a spy called 'The Raven'." Marlene said to both of them. She still didn't have a clue about who Kammie really was, and speaking about Kam, all of this argument was getting on her nerves.

"Why would the hot lady penguin even be a spy?" Ringtail asked. Kammie was getting mad. Not just because that Julien just called her hot, but because none of them even had the sense to ask her questions. Usually, she hates to be questioned, but now, she wanted to answer all the questions in the world.

"SHE JUST IS! ALRIGHT?" By this time Skipper was screaming. Kammie couldn't take it anymore. Her blood was boiling. She needed to tell them all the truth; she just had to make it to where she didn't get Kowalski in trouble. 

"Look, guys, I _was_ a spy, but-" Skipper cut her off.

"SEE! SHE ADMITTED IT! SHE_ IS_ A SPY!"

"SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO EXPLAIN THINGS HERE!" Kammie yelled. She was getting very frustrated with Skipper at the moment. "I am The Raven. I did work for Dr. Blowhole, but-" Marlene cut her off.

"That made up _evil villain_ whose skin is very nice to the touch? Oh, come on…"

"ZIP IT!" Kam yelled. Marlene was instantly quiet, too scared to talk longer. "I worked for him… You know, his skin is really smooth…. BUT THAT IS NOT THE POINT! I worked for him, spying on the penguins, but then I found out he was going to kill them, also, he never paid me…"

"NOW I can see why you quit, girl. Nobody messes with The Raven." Phoenix interrupted.

"May I please continue?" Kammie asked, trying to sound polite. Her eye was starting to twitch. She breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm herself down. "Because he never paid me, I got mad and released the penguins and destroyed his plans. After that, I came home, but then, during the middle of the night, my satchel was stolen…"

"You mean the one with the diamond?" Phoenix said. She was the only other person that was not a relative that Kam trusted her secret with.

"I-"

"You have a diamond? A pretty lady who is pretty and rich?" Julien asked. His ears popped up right at this news.

"I AM TRYING TO SPEEK HERE PEOPLE!" Kam yelled over the crowd. She was about to the point to where she would punch somebody's lights out. "Rats stole my satchel. I have been chasing them for months now. I just got back the satchel from the rats and I met up with the penguins. The penguins couldn't trust me and were still mad about me betraying them, so they kept me as prisoner. Trying to get them to trust me enough to let me go, I gave them all of my secret information…"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Phoenix hollered. She did not like her secrets going to people that she barely knew.

"Yes, I gave them information, now DON'T INTERUPT ME AGAIN!" All of the animals made sure not to say another word. "They still did not trust me, so I sent out a note during the night..."

"KOWALSKI!" Skipper yelled. He was clearly angry about him messing up his job.

"It wasn't him Skipper, it was me. He was doing a great job until I distracted him…" Kammie tried to explain. Phoenix got a weird look on her face. _Was Raven __apologizing__?_"

"You distracted m-?" Before Kowalski could finish asking his question, Kammie whispered in his ear to play along.

"Oh, yeah. THAT is what made me sleep. I can not believe that a person as sly as The Raven would be cold hearted enough to knock me out during the middle of the night..." Kowalski tried to lie. He was not very good at making stuff up, though, he tried. By the expression on everyone's faces, it the white lie seemed to be working.

"Oh, I get it." Phoenix said as she finally understood. "You sent out the note whenever you knocked Rico-"

"Kowalski" Kammie corrected.

"Uh, Kowalski out. I came, but you told me to stop. You healed them all because toy uh, actually felt _bad_ about betrayal. And now we are here."

"Wait, so you _are_ evil?" Marlene asked, astonished. Kam weakly nodded her head.

"Wait, MY ROOMATE IS AN EVIL VILLIAN WHO ALMOST KILLED SOME OF MY DEAREST FRIENDS?" Marlene cried.

"Uh…. Why are you here again Phoenix? What about my sister?" Kammie asked, trying to change the subject. Luckily, it worked.

"Oh, yeah. Your sister…" Phoenix began. Things got quiet.

"She is taking care of the team, in a somewhat formal, agreeable, and economically correct way… right?"

"She… left us. The day before she left, she was acting very _strange._ More than usual. I decided to do a little private eye in her office. I found out some of the most amazing things... things that I thought I should report to you before anyone else. She hired some thilthy rats to distract you and get you out of sight so she could begin her plans. She told them to do this by getting the diamond."

"What plans? And why didn't she just ask me for the diamond?"

"She thought that that would be too obvious. Her evil plans. She plans to steal the diamond and use it on her latest creation. A creation that could destroy the world."

"So let me get this straight…" Kam thought for a moment. "Apocalypse wants to create an apocalypse?"

"Um… something like that. She plans to rule the world. I just thought that a world ruled by her would be an apocalypse."

"Yes. Indeed. A world ruled by my sister would be a major dystopia. Worse than the world we have to deal with already. Wait a minute… THAT SOUNDS LIKE THE MOST IDIOTIC STORY I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!" Kammie yelled.

"I _swear_ that I am telling the truth." Phoenix replied. She saw what she saw. She could not let the world go down without some type of warning.

"My sister has done some pretty bad things in her life, but this is unthinkable. We only call her apocalypse because she makes everyone's lives a disaster."

"_Please!_" Phoenix begged. "The whole world is in danger! You _have_ to believe me!"

"Why would your smokin' hot sister try to rule the world?" Skipper asked seriously. Kammie slapped him.

"MY SISTER IS NOT SMOKIN' HOT YOU IDIOTIC BAFOON!" Kam yelled. She hated whenever boys did that around her. Apocalypse is only beautiful because of her male-magnet eyes. Rico mumbled something and started drooling in remembrance of the photo. Kammie gave him her evil eyed stare. That just about scarred poor Rico for life. Everybody stared at Kammie wide eyed. She didn't really care.

"But seriously Generosa," Kammie said, braking the tons of awkward stares. Phoenix lowered her eyes and gave Kam an angry look. Like most of the girls, she hated whenever somebody called her by her actual name. "Stop joking about my sister. It isn't funny. It is about down-right scary."

"Since when do I make jokes, you know, besides the ones about you and Jasper?" Kammie gave Phoenix an angry look/stare. She never liked to hear about Jasper. Her look/stare was WAY scarier than Phoenix's. Then Kam thought for a moment.

"You know, besides...um…THAT subject, the one we aren't even going to get started on…You don't make much jokes." She thought some more. "APACOLYPSE REALLY IS PLANNING TO RULE THE WORLD! I would gasp, but I am not really he gasping type." She thought even some more (Kam thinks a lot. DEAL WITH IT!). "It does sort of make sense. I mean, she does have a love for attention. She does always want to be boss…"

"Well, this is crazy!" Marlene said. "If anybody needs to jump back to reality, I'll be having tea at my place." The lemurs didn't seem to get the situation either. They followed Marlene out, leaving the 6 penguins alone.

"We need to get started on this right away!" Kam was the first to speak. Phoenix nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok team!" Skipper started off. "We have an evil, yet gorgeous villain on our hands. Kowalski, find out where the layer is. Rico, weapons check. Private, search for any evidence. I will-" Kammie cut him off.

"You guys are not prepared to meet my sister. Her eyes will hypnotize you at just one glance. Her fighting is quite impressive…"

"I'm pretty sure we are ready to meet the villain."

"Um… no your not. She doesn't have the same fighting style as me, and you could never pin down Phoenix if you tried. Anyways, once she noticed you were boys, she would pin you down with her stare and have you fight against us. We will probably have to fight against rats. We do not need to fight against penguins as well."

"We… are… coming… with… you. This story may only be a scam to escape." Skipper said. Phoenix and Kam just stared at each other. They both nodded in agreement, knowing that this was the only way to get Skipper off their backs.

"Fine. You guys can go… but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Okay. Now boys… and girls… as I was saying before, we have a gor-" Before Kam could even shoot him a look, a loud scream took to the sky.

"Ringtail!" Skipper muttered under his breath. "Private, Rico, and I will take care of His Royal Pain. Kowalski, watch over Raven and her _guest_. The story may seem true, but we can't fully trust them yet." Skipper, Private and Rico shot through the escape hatch. Skipper turned around to salute to Kowalski, and Kowalski saluted back.

Once Skipper was out of sight, Kowalski kept his distance from the girls and played solitaire in the kitchen, peeking up every once and a while at the girls, who were talking about who knows what? He thought he shouldn't listen to _girl-stuff_. He saw Kammie and Phoenix laugh once. _Kam sure did have a beautiful laugh…_ He shook the thought from his mind. He started thinking about what the boys may be doing.

Kowalski got lost deep in thought, imagining what Julien could ever possibly need. If only he would imagine what was about what was going to happen next…

**HEHE! CLIFF HANGER! I love writing them! It makes the reader wonder. **

**Authors Note: Kammie's team is not supposed to fully relate to any of the penguins. This is just how I thought it should turn out. **

**Also, you will find out who Jasper is in the next book. **

**P.S. Kammie HATES Jasper. He is about worse than Blowhole in her eyes. **

**WOW! I just did word count on this. Longest chapter I have ever written. 1,998 words! I must have really missed Fanfic! **

**Oh no! Now 2,020 words!**

**Now, 2,025 words…**

**2,028 words…**

**OMG! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME! **


	10. Missing Diamond

**Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, drifting threw the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**

**Baby you're a firework, come on show them what your worth, make them go, oh, oh, oh, as you shoot across the sky, y, y. **

**Ugh, you guys have no idea how many times I was forced to listen to this for the last week. Today, I had to listen to it around 5 times. THIS SONG IS FREAKIN' ANOYING! **

**Yes, I know the song is not in order. I was too lazy to pick up the lyrics I have in my backpack (My language teacher gave us the lyrics because we are learning figurative language) and use them to type up the whole freakin' song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, nor Fireworks****. In fact, if I did own Fireworks, I would never let it air or play. I would save people from its dark, evil, and cold clutches of super annoying figurative language. **

**No offense to any mindless, inhumane people who are in love with Katy Perry, Fireworks, or figurative language.**

**Ok. Seriously, no offense. **

Chapter 10: Missing Diamond

"King Blabbermouth has REALLY done it this time. Calling us to open a jar of _pickles_. We don't even EAT pickles. If those ugly, green, sour monstrosities mean so much to him, then why doesn't he call Maurice to do it?" Skipper mumbled, complaining about Julien's need for pickles.

"Didn't Julien give Maurice the day off?" Private replied. Maurice did deserve the day off. He needed a break from the ring tailed lemur's psychotic mind and orders. The only reason Maurice got time off was that he had gotten beaten up so hard by Phoenix that he could not work for his royal highness. Still, a break was a break.

The penguins were on their way back to the zoo. It had been a really hard time with Ringtail. Every time the penguins tried to leave, Julien would come up for another reason for them to stay, like fixing the smoothie machine (That King Julien broke), or keeping Mort away from the Royal Feet. The penguins were well worn out. Rico, Skipper, and Private could not wait to get home. They wanted to just crash. Skipper thought about even skipping the interviews with Kammie and her so-called _friend_, Phoenix.

Skipper flipped over the fish bowl and jumped into the comfort of home. He was tired of trying to deal with Private. He just needed to crash.

The other two birds leaped in with him, but to an unbelievable, and certainly un-relaxing sight.

There, on the hard concrete floor, lay 3 unconscious penguins. Phoenix had some type of tranquilizer dart stuck into her side. Kowalski had severe bruises and cuts, including the pains that he was given by Phoenix. It was not hard to knock him out. But probably the worst person who had got beaten, was Kammie, whose feathers were drenched in a dark red liquid. _Blood. _She had several severe cuts and bruises like Kowalski, but she was stabbed in the wing. It appeared that Kowalski and Kammie either drifted from blood loss, or got KO.

The HQ was a mess. Files were scattered everywhere, knick-knacks were broken into tiny pieces, and even the vanilla cake Private had baked a few days ago didn't survive.

The penguins went right into action. They lifted the bodies into Kowalski's lab and wrapped any severe wounds. They cleaned up the HQ to where it looked normal again. They waited hours into the night for the three injured birds to regain conciseness. Luckly, around 12:15 A.M., they did.

"Ugh. Skipper?" Kowalski mumbled. He looked up to see Skipper, Private, and Rico staring at him.

"Kowalski! Goodness Gracious Man! What happened?" Skipper asked, staring at the thoroughly blood-marked teammate.

"Are the girls alright?" Kowalski asked, leaping up to get a good look at the girls. He swallowed hard. Kowalski had never seen so many injuries, so hurtful and abusive. Just looking at them made him want to blow chunks.

Phoenix started shaking in bed. She lifted her head up and gasped for air. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!" She looked around to see a laboratory that had been transformed into a hospital. Generosa wasn't a rocket scientist, but she had a huge hunch that she was one of the patients. "How long have I been out?" She asked. She rolled over to her side to view Kam lying on a foam pad, like Kowalski and her, unconscious. Phoenix crawled over to her best friend and shook her. Phoenix backed up. Kammie slowly opened her eyes, only to see hundreds of eyeballs staring back at her.

"GAH!" She screamed. She fell off of the foam bad and onto the hard concrete floor. "How long have you been stalking me?" She demanded. Kammie looked up, finally remembering what happened a while ago. She jumped up in alarm and ran for her satchel.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" She cried. Kammie was looking into an empty bag. Nothing was in there. Not her files, nit her medical emergency kit, nothing. But even though her book of Moby Dick, a book of which she was presently reading, was gone, or the fact that her wing was hurting like crazy, she only had one thing on her mind.

"THE DIAMOND IS MISSING!" 


	11. Dart

**Yeah, sooooooo… Has anyone seen the episode of Love Hurts? If you have not, here is the moral of the story- KOWALSKI HAS A TATOO?**

**HE DID NOT JUST DIS ME, KAM, AND ALL THE OTHER KOWALSKI FANGIRLS OUT THERE!**

**Kammie: I am not a fangirl.**

**Me: Um…. Yes. Yes you are. **

**Kammie: I AM NO FANGIRL!**

**Me: Uh, yes you are. You are in love with him. Remember?**

**Kammie: Technically, I am not. You just made me up as an excuse to fall in love with Kowalski on fanfiction. You are the crazy fangirl and I am simply a figment of your imagination. **

**Me: Oh, yeah. GO KOWALSKI! COME ON JEFF BENNETT! (voice of Kowalski)**

**Kammie: Wow. You are pathetic.**

**Me: Oh yeah? Well I am the one with the awesome author powers. You shall be gone. * Makes Kammie Disappear * WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THAT KAM? I RULE! **

**Readers/Reviewers: O.O**

**Me: Um, yeah. Awkward moment…. OK! Back to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own POM, but I do own Kammie, right Kam? **

***Cricket Chirps* **

**Oh yeah, right. Disappear… awkward moment… ok, um, lets just get back to the story already! **** DO NOT JUDGE ME! **

Chapter 11: Dart

Kam was shaking the satchel furiously on the ground, only to have dust fall out. She has just witnessed one of her worst fears, a missing diamond. Now she was struggling and panicking like crazy trying to find something that wasn't there. It wasn't till just then that she noticed the pain in her wing.

"Ugh!" She cried. Her flipper was throbbing. The pain was awful, but she had felt worse.

"Are you ok? Here let me help you up." Kowalski said. He lifted her up, despite the horrible pain he felt.

"Kowalski! Don't make things worse for yourself. Sit down on the pallets, both of you!" Skipper ordered. He didn't fell much for Kam, but if anything happened to Kowalski… he shook it off. The 2 tall penguins sat back down. "Now tell me, how did this happen?"

"Kowalski was playing solitaire, keeping watch as Phoenix and I were talking. All of a sudden, a tranquilizer dart hit Phoenix's side. She dropped to the ground unconscious. Then, we were invaded by…rats. Remembering the story, I ran over to my satchel to protect the diamond. I was trampled by the rats, but I kept going. I remember one sticking something sharp through my wing. It was maybe a knife? Anyways, I was soon caught up in a game of tug-a-war over my satchel with that Lab Rat King guy. Kowalski was rushing over to help me, when a rat hit him with a baseball bat. I turned around to see Kowalski unconscious when I got light-headed. I fainted out of blood loss, letting the rats escape with the diamond. I was lucky that you guys came, or else I would have probably been dead. Wow, a whole story without you people interrupting. Nice." Kammie explained.

Skipper nodded his head yes, confirming the story. "Does your flipper hurt soldier?"

"Just a little pin prick."

"That _knife_ went practically all the way through your wing. It isn't just a little pin prick."

"I had worse."

"_Worse_?" Skipper said shocked. Seeing the boys' expressions was a killer.

"Oh yeah." Phoenix said, interrupting the conversation. "Try having two broken ribs, two broken feet, and half of your ribs broken as well… Raven. Not me." The guys' turned there heads toward Kammie for an explanation.

"That was from out old leader. Now you see why we called her El Diablo. Imagine what it was like during missions." Nobody in the room tried except Rico, who turned deathly pale and almost ready to barf.

Everything went into silence, before Kam interrupted it. "How do we get it back?"

"What back?" Private asked.

"THE DIAMOND!" Kam shouted back. Nobody knew what to do. All the penguins in the room just thought really hard. Kowalski looked at the tranquilizer dart that used to be stuck in Phoenix's side.

"COME ON!" He said. He grabbed the tranquilizer dart in one flipper and Kam's non-injured flipper in the other. He cheerfully jumped out of the HQ, bringing Kammie along with him. The others did a double-take, shrugged, and followed him.


	12. Jenica Apocal

**Okay, just in case you have been wondering, I have been writing at least 1 chapter per weekend. I may not be able to get on fanfiction to upload them all, but I can still get on Word to right them!**

**OMG! That episode of Brain Drain is clueless! Ugh! If I start on it, I will never be able to stop. I typed up a paragraph on what I think is wrong about it, and the paragraph was over a thousand words! Put it this way, Kowalski should NEVER be dumb! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM!  
**

**PS: I am not sexist and neither is Kammie. She just cannot help what she has been taught. Still, I don't know how Kowalski works either. I am just going with what they put on the series. **

Chapter 12: Jenica Apocal

The smart tall penguin pulled Kam all the way to Alice's office.

"Either slow down or let me go!" Kam cried, trying to get away from his tight grasp, but Kowalski had a grasp of steel. Kammie blushed even a darker red than before as she tried to pull away.

"Relax! We're here!" Kowalski cheerfully stated. He pushed open the door of Alice's office and walked inside. Jumping on to a desk with a computer, he began to type. He was copying off some type of code that was on the back of the dart. It was apparently a website.

"I thought you couldn't read!" Kammie stated. She was surprised to see him pull up a website that sold tranquilizer darts for a cheap price.

"Yes, but I can count and spell." Kowalski explained. Kam didn't even bother to ask, even though she was completely confused. She just shrugged whenever she remembered that boys' brains don't work like girls. He entered in the numbers that were on the side of the dart into the search engine. Surprisingly enough, the sight revealed who bought the dart, what chemicals were put into the dart, and where the dart was shipped.

"Sold to: Jenica Apocal in Silverton, Colorado" Kammie read off. It sounded very familiar…. "Janice. Jenica." She thought out loud. "The A and E are switched up! Apocal is short for Apocalypse! It's my sister! Wow, you thought that she would do better." Kammie stated.

"Well then, we need to head to Colorado!" Phoenix said elatedly.

"Not with out us!" Skipper shouted to them.

"Yes, we are. You have no idea what my sister can do." Kam warned. She did not want them to get hurt. Especially not Kowalski.

"Yes we are! We could not let you run and make a brake for it! For all we know, this could just be a trick!"

"Sure, Skipper. I stabbed myself just so I could get out of prison." Kam sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"YOU ADMIT IT!"

"Fine! You know what! You can go! Risk your life's for me!" Kam snapped back. The last thing she wanted to do is get them involved, but, in Skipper's eyes, all of this Janice stuff was crazy.

"Alright! So, how do we get to Colorado in the fastest way possible?" Phoenix asked.

"Um… there will probably be faster routes, but we could ship ourselves to the nearest zoo in Silverton." Kowalski answered.

"Or we could just use the jet packs!" Private added excitedly.

"Ok, then we use jet packs!" Kammie stated.

"But there's only 4 jetpacks" Kowalski said sadly.

"How long will it take you to build 2 more?" Skipper asked.

"3 days each…. If I had the materials already on hand."

"Ok…. Then 2 of our men will stay at base."

"Which 2?"

"Um… Private and Rico, stay here and cover so no one will get suspicious of our Kowalski, Raven, Phoenix and my, disappearances."

"Yes sir!" Private and Rico chimed in. Even though they both wanted to go on a mission badly, they could never disobey Skipper's orders.

"Now that we got all the chit-chat done, YOU HAVE JET PACKS!" Phoenix exclaimed. It was easy to tell that she has never flown.

"Yes… now speaking of them…it reminds me of something….oh what was it? Oh yeah! MY SISTER IS PLANNING TO TAKE OVER THE EARTH AND THERE IS NOT A SINGLE SECOND TO WAIST! You know… something like that." Kam shouted to all of them. They decided to cut goodbyes short and start heading out to Colorado.

**Okay, I rushed a little bit. But who cares? The only thing I wanted to point out is that the story writing people always forget that Kowalski cannot write or read… so I am putting a little bit of their "forgotten skill" into my writing.**

**Yeah… Jenica Apocal is the best I could come up with. At least it is easy for people to figure out!**

**Okay. I do not think you can get that type of info. anywhere on the internet, but I had to do something! Just pretend that the government is watching you… that is … if they aren't already! **


	13. Do Not Underestimate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 13: Do Not Underestimate

It was a dark room with only a few orbs of fire to light its boundaries. It had dirt and cement walls that grew more solid and attractive as the room went on. The room grew increasingly hot with more light and flames until lit reached a long wide golden staircase with a red carpet attracting your attention to the top of the stairs. There laid a golden throne more beautiful then the eye could expect. Upon this throne, laid the most beautiful penguin a person could see. She looked like royalty, if not a god. On her head rest a beautiful golden tiara, mixed with real rubies. Her name was Apocalypse, soon to be the greatest ruler on Earth, and after that, the universe,

"Have you finished the mission? Have you brought me the diamond?" she asked to a group of sewer rats lead by their leader, a huge, muscular lab rat who was apparently attracted to the glorious bird.

"Yes miss." He answered, kneeling down to the queen. The other rats followed his example.

"How did you handle it? Was there any evidence left behind?" she asked. If anything, she did not want her plan to be revealed, especially not to her sister.

"No. The only thing left there was a tranquilizer dart in that scarred penguin's side, but I am sure that won't lead to any trouble…"

"YOU FOOL!" She was upset. It wasn't hard to tell. The look in her eyes was terrifying. "You think that one little dart couldn't ruin the plan? IT COULD RUIN THE ENTIRE APOCALYPSE EMPIRE! But I'm sure that won't be important to any of _you._"

"We brought the diamond…" The gigantic rat stated.

"Oh! What a beautiful diamond it is! What an excuse! You know, this is just the size I need to finish off my plans… oh, I just hope that there is any plans to continue. After all, my sister could be right out the door waiting to attack me! I don't think you want me to think as I am assassinated that this was your entire fault, do you?" The rats shook their heads as a definite no.

"Okay then! Remember, my sister is smart. She can, and will, handle anything that is given to her, no matter how painful. She has been tinkering with pain all her life, thanks to that idiotic leader of ours! It is important that we do not overestimate our enemy, but we don't underestimate her as well! Do you understand?" The penguin said. The rats shook their heads again, this time, signaling a yes.

"Well then! It is glad to know! But before I can release you of your duties, I would like to ask on more favor of you… kill my sister, and her posse. I do not need any mountains on the way to my throne. Can you do this?" The rats shook there heads yes again.

"Good! Then you better be off!" and with that, the rats were off to take a quest that only be rewarded by the splatter of Kamilia's blood.

**What do you think? I like to see what is happening with the villain in movies. It adds drama in my opinion. **

***Gives off an evil laugh just for the fun of it* **


	14. Flying

**My dad isn't home. I wonder if he either got called into work early, or if he is picking up breakfast…**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Penguins of Madagascar **

Chapter 14: Flying

"This is the most stupid looking jet pack on the planet!" Kam yelled. Skipper, Phoenix, Kowalski and she were soaring high up in the sky, where there wasn't a single cloud found. The dry windy atmosphere made it hard to hear, but Kammie was sort of hard to ignore.

"You know, SOME of us cannot afford good material!" Kowalski yelled back to her.

"KOWALSKI! She doesn't buy material… she steals it!" Skipper shouted to him.

"The bad guys…er, girls… always get the good stuff!"

"Well… it is true that Raven steals most of her material… In my defense, I love flying and this is my first time ever to fly, so I say the jet packs are just fine!" Phoenix shouted to all of them.

"Are you kidding? This is just made up of garbage! I would make mine chrome steel with a nuclear engine that would spit out flames of 2,730 degrees Fahrenheit!" Kam yelled over the loud wind current. "In short, this does not impress me."

"Who cares what you think? The only thing I'm thinking is why they enemy would be hiding out in Colorado!" Kowalski screamed

"It's mining country! Silverton is the land of Silver Kings and Railroad giants! I can bet you anything that she is hiding out in an old mine." Kammie answered.

"Which mine then? Do you have any idea?"

"It would be the last place any of us would expect… so probably a mine that is still used. Most likely for touring."

"Okay. Well, it is great to know." Kowalski shouted to her. For the rest of the day, they flew in silence. Soon, the sun started sinking in the sky.

"We better set up a camp." yelled Skipper. They were all really tired, so nobody argued. The tired penguins flew done and landed on a canyon. They put up their jet packs and any other belongings they could carry with them.

"Kowalski! How long will it be for us to reach Silverton?" Skipper asked. Like all of them, he was relieved that he didn't have to raise his voice.

"We are in Kansas. I believe this is the Monumental Rocks in western Kansas. We should be in Colorado by morning." Kowalski reported back to him.

"Alright boys… and girls… lets get us some shut eye!" They all lay down near a toasty warm fire and were ready to rest… well… most of them.

**Okay, I do not know if there is anything called a nuclear engine, but I was too tired to research it! Besides, Kammie would…and…could build one anyway. But I will admit that I did do some research on fire, Silverton, and Kansas. **

**Ran out of load voiced words like yelling and shouting. I didn't want to have to bring out my mini dictionary. **

**Is it just me… or do you think I am going overboard on the "…"? **


	15. The Necklace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 15: The Necklace

It was a beautiful starry night that stretched as far as the eye could see. A rustling came from where Kammie laid down. She was trying to get up to her feet without making any noise. It wasn't hard for the Raven to do such. She began walking swiftly and silently through the camp sight, hoping to end up some where that she could think. She had past Skipper and Phoenix. Now all there was to do was get past Kowalski…

Kammie was thinking so hard that she didn't even bother to see that Kowalski was right in front of her. Her foot swung against his leg and she fell right on top of him.

"What in the world? Oh, it's you. Well, I guess somebody can't stay away from me." Kowalski whispered, looking at Kam who was now resting upon him. Her cheeks turned dark red.

"I tripped." She stated.

"Okay then. Where are you going?"

"Oh, um… just some place quieter so I can think."

"Think about what?"

"What I am going to do to my sister once I get my hands on her." Kammie lied. She didn't want him to know about her daydreaming at night. It would make her seem unpleasant and week.

Kowalski was disappointed in the answer. He was hoping she was thinking of something else. "Okay then." Kammie got up and started walking a mile away. She wanted someplace where she could not be disturbed.

Kowalski tried to rest, but he had his mind focused on other things. He wanted to know what Kam was up to… or if she was really thinking about her sister. Soon, it was too much for him to take. He got up and started walking up to Kam.

"Just go back to bed." She whispered. Kam didn't have to turn around to see that it was him. She was starring right ahead at the cold midnight sky. All she really did was sense his presence.

"Question of the day: Does a Raven ever sleep?" He asked. Kowalski scooted on the same rock that Kam sat upon. She looked at him; she gazed into his beautiful blue eyes as he did to her. Even though the look she wore said that she wasn't that offended, Kam acted like it.

"Har de har har! She sarcastically laughed. All he did was scoot in closer to her. Kam didn't know whether to feel uncomfterble or overthrown with joy, so she just sat there with a blank expression.

"Beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" He asked. Both of there gazes were set on the night sky. Stars danced and the wind sang. It was beautiful. Kam couldn't lie about this.

"It's breathtaking."

"So… what are you planning to do to your sister?" Kowalski asked curiously.

"Oh, um. I am debating between a firework show and beating her to a pulp." Kowalski let out a slight giggle.

"Blowing her up would be too messy." Kowalski sated.

"I bet Rico would like it." They both laughed. They both stared up to the sky again. Kowalski was thinking about something. He wasn't sure if it was too early for it…but then again, if this was her last battle…

"I have something for you." He said. "Just wait right here."

"Where am I going to go? Skiing?" Before Kowalski could answer her, he was already gone.

Kowalski dug through his small bag, being extra quiet so he wouldn't wake anyone up. A few minutes later, he found exactly what he was looking for. He held it behind his back, waiting to surprise Kammie.

"Here it is." Kowalski pulled out a most beautiful necklace. It was a flower with sapphire blue petals with an opal center that sat upon a pure silver chain. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. "I made it myself. I hoped you might like it."

"Wow. This is just…wow." Kowalski started to look worried. He didn't mean to alarm her.

"If you don't like it I can sell it or…"

"NO! I mean this is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. I mean… LOOK AT THIS! I love it." She complemented.

Kowalski blushed deeply. "Uh, it was nothing. I just thought you might enjoy it." He said. She wrapped the necklace around her neck and looked at it with admiration.

"Well, I can see why you built this. At least I'll have something pretty to look at before I die."

Kowalski then remembered the reason why he started to build the necklace. "Oh yeah. Tap on the opal twice" Kammie did as she was told and surprisingly enough, the blue petals turned into a sonic sharp razor, similar to Kowalski's invention in the episode of Roomies.

"Wow! A beautiful fashion accessory AND a weapon. This is WAY better than the jet packs." She said amazed.

"Yep. That razor can cut through about anything… even diamond. It matches your eyes." They looked at each other again and moved closer together. I a few seconds their beaks were touching.

It felt like fireworks for them. Not just the kiss, but also the bomb that was thrown up into the air.


	16. Rat Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**Or Penginz of Madagascar, as my friend and I call them.**

Chapter 16: Rat Attack

"LOOK OUT!" Kammie screamed. The bomb was not heading for the campsite, but straight at her. She pulled herself and Kowalski out of the bomb's direction. It exploded in the air with different shades of darkness and death. They were only a few centimeters away from the flames.

Phoenix and Skipper waked up to the "BANG!" and went straight into fighting position. They crept toward Kammie and Kowalski, who were also in similar fighting position. Soon, a wave of rats ran up to fight.

Punches, kicks, and weapons were flung in every direction. Hundreds of rats, including the king, were now on the battlefield. Skipper and Kowalski took out a few rats by the minute, while Phoenix took on more than you could count. Kammie was fighting with the King Rat.

The war kept growing. Painful injuries were made, put they weren't anything like Kam's stabbed wing. You could hear the rats yelling at the top of their lungs, "DIE! DIE! DIE!" but Kammie was too good for anyone to kill. It lasted until a bird call was signaled, which meant for the rats to retreat, and retreat they did. Although nobody had died, there was still some blood loss. Nobody knew why the rats attacked if they had already stolen the diamond. It was also a mystery of why they retreated. All the penguins were too pooped to even bother. The thing they all needed was sleep, but knowing Skipper, that wouldn't happen.

"Well, while we're all up, we better get on the road!" He said. Everybody mumbled, but started packing up. It was dawn when they left on the jet packs.

**This is short, but who cares? NOT ME! **


	17. A Pesky Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 17: A Pesky Plan

The rats ran 5 miles to there base camp. They were all tired, especially the majority of them who had to deal with Phoenix. It was time to have a check with their queen. The king rat tapped a wrist watch that turned into a little screen. In it, there was the same room with fire as seen before, and the same penguin also seen.

"Did you finish them?" She demanded.

"Well, no… but" King Rat said.

"What do you mean _'no'_? I am paying you for a reason!"

"They aren't finished off _yet_ but once they see the surprise we left for them in their jet packs… I'm sure it'll be a blast."

"Oh, really? How did you do this? What do you mean?"

"We led a surprise fight on them to distract them… while we put a little bomb in each of the jet packs."

"When will the little present go off?"

"At 8:00 sharp."

All you could now hear in the microphone was some evil laughter that faded with a hiss. The screen went dark and the rats praised another successful mission.

**Okay. I should have combined this chapter with the last chapter. I just won't bother to because I am lazy. **

**PEACE**


	18. Bombs Away!

**Oh my god! I didn't just see the time till now! My best friend and I were suppose to go to the movies… She was just going to call me back when I immediately went to fanfiction and forgot about her… I FEEL SO BAD! *Brakes down and cries***

***Pops back up as if nothing had happened* Here is chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 18: Bombs Away

All of the penguins were flying, 3 miles away from Silverton, when all of a sudden, there was a ticking.

_Tick, tick, tick!_

"What in the world is that noise?" Asked Phoenix.

_Tick, tick, tick!_

"Sounds like it's coming from the jet packs." Kowalski said.

_Tick, tick, tick!_

"Is it just me or does that sound like a bomb?" Skipper asked.

_Tick, tick, tick!_

"OH MY GOD!" Kam yelled. Everybody looked at her. She was struggling, trying to get out of the jet pack. Phoenix started to do the same.

_Tick, tick, tick!_

"Are you girls' crazy? You're gonna fall!" Skipper said.

"It's better than being blown to bits! If you were smart, you would start falling too!" The 2 girls took off the safety harnesses and started free-falling. Kowalski began struggling with his jet pack.

"KOWALSKI!"

"Sorry, Skipper! I'm not going to take a chance!" With that last note, he began free-falling as well in a similar stance as the girls.

_Tick, tick, tick!_

Skipper began to take off his jet pack as well. Soon enough, he was falling through the sky.

_Tick, tick, tick!_

You could hear the noise faintly in the background. All those ticks were suddenly transformed into a gigantic BOOM as the bombs let off.

Skipper shut his eyes, praying for a good landing.


	19. Old Hundred

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar!**

Chapter 19: Old Hundred

Everybody swam towards the shore, relieved to be standing on the ground.

"Wow… that was a long fall. We're lucky that there was a lake to break our fall." Kam said. The others shook their heads in agreement.

"Kowalski! Where are we?" Skipper asked his smart friend. Kowalski pulled out the navigation map and began to make an estimate.

"I would say… around 3 miles from Silverton. After that, we have to find the correct mine. It should take us somewhere between 3 minutes and 1 day." He answered.

"Very good estimate of time Kowalski!" Kam sarcastically added. She wasn't thrilled about being dropped in the middle of nowhere. "Give me the map!" she demanded. Kowalski did as he was told. Kammie's eyes shuffled all over the map until she finally found something that would help.

"Okay. We need to start heading west, and if I am reading the sun correctly… that should be this way." Her flipper pointed in the direction of which she had spoken of. "Let's go!"

The group hiked though the mountains until finally reaching a sign that said "Welcome to Silverton!"

"Okay! The best mine that has touring access is Old Hundred. If I am correct. There is a 45% chance she will be hiding there."

"Maybe we should split up…" Skipper suggested.

"NO!" Kam shouted back. "I mean, we don't have anything to contact each other with. Our walkie-talkies got destroyed in the explosion. It would be devastating if one of us found the correct mine and had to face my sister alone." Kam said. She didn't want to lose the boys to her sister. Skipper confirmed this information and started down to the Old Hundred Mine.

They walked for hours on the rock hard ground. The blazing sun set just as they reached the mine.

"Okay, I'll take point." Kammie insisted.

"But I usually take point!" Skipper started, but the others trudged into the mine without him. "Hey! Wait for me!" He yelled as he ran to catch up.

All there was in the mind were rocks and bigger rocks. Truthfully, all of them were hoping to find at least a little bit of gold and silver. The penguins just had to live with the disappointment.

The mine descended down 1,500 feet, then stopped.

"Well, so much for this mine!" Phoenix said.

"Hold on! I think I see some gold stuck in that wall over there…" Kammie told her. She walked toward the gold, with the others following a few feet behind. As she touched the gold, she found out that it was actually a lever.

Kowalski accidently slipped on loose dirt and slid into Kammie, causing her to pull down on the lever. The floor opened up underneath then.

The only thing that the group felt next was another free-fall.

**Old Hundred Mine is a real mine with touring in Colorado. Just saying. **


	20. Apocalypse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 20: Apocalypse

Dust escaped from the dirt floors as the group fell with an _Oof!_The pain was unbearable. Blood soared throughout wound, making scabs on the bodies. Bones tried to mend themselves. Sadly, all that took time. The only thing that the Skipper, Kowalski, Phoenix, and Kammie could do know is fight with whatever they had left after 3 very wounding fights and 2 high falls. They are lucky that Rico and Private didn't join them. No one else needed to be hurt on this mission.

"WHAT IS THIS?" A woman's screeched at the top of her lungs. Everybody turned their heads towards a beautiful, flawless woman wearing a gold and ruby crown. Every inch of her was beautiful; head to toe. She sat upon a golden throne. This must have meant the girl was high in power. She was very angry as she was beautiful. Her gorgeous, sapphire eyes blazed as if they were fire. She was about as red with anger as the fire lit torches among the wall.

She was amazing. Just every part of her made a man want to drool, and drool Kowalski and Skipper did. Kam looked at them with her bright blue evil glare and they automatically got out of the trance. The boys had to shield their eyes with their flippers to not look at her, even though they desperately wanted to peek.

"Why in the world is my sister here? Did you not blow her and her posse into bits and pieces with the bombs like you said you did?" She demanded to a gigantic, buff lab rat standing at her side.

"Um… no your greatness. I have no idea how these punks escaped." He answered.

"Try beeping timers, stupid. Do you think that we hear something beeping in our jet packs; we are going to let it flow? Seriously? Buy a different brand or something! I actually hear they have a sale on bombs in Canada!" Kam explained. Everybody in the room stared at her. Her sister with the disbelief that the assassins she hired could make such an idiotic mistake, the rats not believing what they had done, and Kowalski and Skipper with the shock that she actually knows where to get a cheap bomb. Actually, the only one that was relaxed in the room was her scarred best friend, Phoenix.

"Um… okay…." The woman wearing the crown said.

"Just tell me your twisted, sick evil plan so I can ruin it already, Apocalypse!" Kammie shouted. Moving closer to Phoenix, she whispered in her friend's ear, "If you dragged me all the way out here for nothing, I swear I'll hit you on the backside of the head!"

Phoenix was in shock that her friend did not believe her story still. She shouted back to Kammie, "HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN ALL OF THIS, HUH? I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME! I DIDN'T SNEAK INTO JANICE'S FILES FOR NOTHING!" The whole room was in silence by now, shocked by what Phoenix had just screamed. Apocalypse's flipper gripped tightly on the edge of her throne. Her face became an even darker shade of red. Her heart was throbbing. Anger coursed through her veins. She never did believe anyone of her teammates would do this to her.

"YOU DID WHAT?" she screamed. Her beastly eyes were locked on Phoenix. "You snuck through MY files! I am in charge. **I** am the rightful leader, not _her_." She said. Her eyes flashed to Kam and back to Phoenix. "_**I**_ am soon going to be the ruler of WORLD! You DARE disobey me? You left Puerto Rico to warn this powerless _scum_? You are going to DIE tonight; right after my sister!"

Phoenix sneered and jumped up to her feet. She was willing to fight. She was just about to make a move when something wrapped around her arm. She turned her head to see Kammie holding on to her, shaking her head no. Despite how bad she wanted to fight. Phoenix fled back to Kam, who pacified her.

"Just tell me… what is this evil creation of yours and why do you want the diamond?" Kam asked. Apocalypse just laughed.

"There is no diamond any more… or at least not in a whole. You see, I found blueprints your boyfriend made for that dashing necklace you're wearing. The blade system on that is just what I needed to cut my diamond!"

"It's my diamond you thief… AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Apocalypse laughed some more as Skipper and Phoenix got some weird looks on their faces. They turned toward Kowalski who wore the same shocked expression, but he just shrugged as if he didn't know anything she was talking about.

Apocalypse continued on with her story, "I shaved up the diamond after one of my friends… Dr. B… built the snazzy blade for me. As soon as the jewel was dust, I put it into some chemicals. The solution will be sprayed all over Earth by a divine devise that is circling our world at this very moment. Just one press of this tiny little button will leave every living creature hypnotized by me. Soon, everyone will be bowing to my feet." Apocalypse signaled all eyes towards a small ruby button hooked up to a controller, sitting on her throne.

Kam roared with anger. She had contact with Dr. Blowhole. She knew about her past job. Somehow, her sister had been watching her. She couldn't take it anymore. She back flipped into the shadows and disappeared from view. There were a few seconds of agonizing silence.

Then, out of nowhere, Kam leaped out and stole the controller. She landed in a wide, open area, and in a flash, she destroyed the button.

"ATTACK!" Apocalypse screamed. Rats came from all sides, fighting like they have never done before. Kammie ran towards her team, punching anything that stood in her way. She turned towards the 2 men and flung the rats they were fighting into the wall.

"GO!" she ordered.

"We are not leaving." Skipper confirmed back to her.

"Sooner or later, you both are going to end up looking into Janice's eyes and be hypnotized. Like I said before, I do not want to have to fight any penguins on top of rats! Now go! I promise you, Phoenix and I will stay alive." Kam looked turned the other way to kick some rats. She turned back with serious eyes. The boys could take a hint very easily.

They hit the last rats out of the way on the way to the escape: A small narrow opening for the rats (with a door for King Rat) that lead through a dark cave out of the mine. Kowalski and Skipper ran a few miles from the battlefield, wishing nothing would hurt their dear friends. They could still hear the mindless battling off in the distance.

All of a sudden, they heard a gunshot fire in the air from the mines. They turned around cautiously, but a bullet was not heading for them. It was still inside the mine. The boys wandered if Kammie found a weapon, but their hypothesis was proved wrong a girl screamed. The scream sounded a lot like Kam. What Kam yelled sent a chill rush through their spines.

"PHOENIX!"

**The End. OMG! What happened to Kammie and Phoenix? Did one of them get hurt? Die even? I guess you'll have to find that out in the next KamBook! In fact, here is a summery for it right now!**

**KamBook 3: Jasper**

**After battle, all the boys sadly mourn for Kam and Phoenix. But, as they return from a mission one night, they see their HQ destroyed. All that is left in the rubble is a note for Kammie, signed by someone named Jasper. Joyful that she is alive, the boys head out to her HQ in Puerto Rico to warn her, but they only make her mad. A portal into Kam's past is opened, and for the first time, you get to meet her team! But things turn into disaster when the penguins start to disappear one-by-one. How did Kam become The Raven? Who is behind these kidnappings? Does Kam even WANT to be part of her evil team anymore? Will Kowalski and Kammie's secret relationship survive when threatened by Kam's ex? Find out all this and much, MUCH more in the next KamBook! **


End file.
